


漫游者寄宿所

by chamiao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 现实向，两年前的约稿，梗都是当时的hhh
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	漫游者寄宿所

漫游者寄宿所  
【德甲】诺伊尔/基米希  
茶腐玉

Joshua Kimmich正在努力规避一种名为“Neuer风暴”的攻击，正如字面所言，风暴来源正是他国家队和俱乐部的队友，伟大的德国门神Manuel Neuer。称其为攻击或许并不恰当，毕竟Manu的威胁并未凝成实体，他只是用那双蓝得过分的深邃双瞳，长久地注视Joshua而已。

这凝视中蕴藏某种魔法，让Josh收敛起火爆脾气，温和内敛到近乎乖巧。他自认为不是什么温顺性格，说是冲动易怒也不为过，场上和对方单抗，帮队友出头，包括气势汹汹跟裁判故意找牌，Josh都做得驾轻就熟，唯独对上Manu沉静的目光，他总能立刻安分下来。

起初Josh尚未意识到其中微妙的差别，直到国家队好友Julian毫不客气地指出，配上他挑起眉毛的轻慢表情，简直杀伤力十足，“我说，为什么你在Manu面前那么乖，像听话的幼儿园小朋友似的，这一点都不Josh。”

“怎么可能？”天下第一酷的Joshua当即反驳，他可不认为自己对Manu有什么优待，被损友调侃指出则更加羞耻，“对前辈敬重很正常，我只是稍微收敛了一下性格，没什么大不了。”

“你该看看Manu刚发的ins，你跟他拍合照时那个表情，简直是个小布丁。”要不是开赛前将手机存在更衣室，Julian恨不得现在就拿出来指给他看，“赛后别急着走，咱们也拍一张。”

“他发我们自拍了？”Josh不曾理会后半句，他今早还刷了Instagram，可并未收到艾特，Manu发图也像他平时一样没声么？他开始思考Manu发了哪张，早晨在餐厅遇到还是上大巴前，“反正没你说的那么夸张。”

说这话的时候他们正在进行赛前热身，结束了折返跑的Joshua微微气喘，抱着手臂站在几位同龄人中间，全然不把他的话当回事。一抬头，就对上远处Manu冰蓝色的双眼，Josh呼吸稍顿，下意识停顿住身形。

Manu同样刚结束一轮扑救训练，起身拍拍膝盖上的草屑，抱着球跟他招手，像只紧抱住蜂蜜罐的蜜糖熊，又大只又温柔。Josh愣了两秒，抬起胳膊回应地摇摇手臂，面上流露出自己也不曾察觉到轻柔神色。

Julian的玩笑话像某种开关，指引Josh开始注意那些细微之处，他听到春天初始的风声，在心中吹散一整片蒲公英，绒毛的种子纷纷扬扬，散漫着搔得人耳根发痒。

身旁的Julian嗤笑一声，Joshua才如梦初醒，毫不犹豫提腕招呼上对方后脑。后者反应迅捷地躲避开，又马上冲上来回击，你来我往间，两个少年很快就打闹成一团。

笑闹间，Manu已经从球门前跑过来，三两下隔开张牙舞爪的二人，顺势将手掌拍向Joshua肩膀，“待会上场好好表现，别紧张，没问题。”

“知道了知道了。”Josh一只手还捏着好友耳朵，眼下也只能松手，不情不愿地让他摸，心想自己又不是小孩子，用不着他摆出满脸慈爱的表情嘱咐。不过Manu对Julian他们只是略一点头，没有过多交流，这些差别对待又让他微妙地感到开心。

Manu对他语气中的敷衍稍有不满，Josh还打算补充什么，只觉视线一黯，已经被他整个人拥进怀里。他的头抵在对方肩颈处，Manu笑声低沉从头顶传来，颈窝的弧线恰如其分，亲密得如同耳鬓厮磨。

可惜Josh稳定中可称亮眼的发挥，未能使球队在欧洲杯赛场上更进一步，征程在微小的遗憾中告一段落，短暂的休假过后，迎接他的是俱乐部时间。这是Joshua来到拜仁的第二年，新赛季带来新变化，主帅更替使大家都怀抱更多期待。

揭幕战前的训练日程并不紧张，队员们得闲录制媒体采访时，自称中场球员Kimmich的Joshua，受到了Javi与Juan的联合调侃。他俩大概是平时厮混久了，连疑问句的尾音都保持一致，“你确定你不是边后卫？”

“都可以，主要还得看教练安排。”Joshua勉强笑了一下，迅速改口道。

他应该适应各种位置，许多球员都会在职业生涯中调整更换，取决于自身风格或是教练安排，总有很多因素让最终选择和初衷背道而驰。至少Joshua该庆幸他对这个改变适应得不错，稳定的国家队首发可不是每个人都有，至于俱乐部这边，队长Philipp即将退役，倘若没有合适的新援，未来他的位置也不言自明。

有Javi和Juan两个活宝在，采访在一片欢笑声中顺利完成，下午的体能训练运动量不大，直到结束训练去淋浴时，Josh甚至觉得自己都没有出汗。午间随口的玩笑话萦绕在他耳畔，Josh在换好衣服后没有选择搭队友的车回家，而是重新回到训练场，坐在草地上发呆。

Manu贪凉在浴池里多泡了两分钟，收拾好背包后发现大家都走光了，正急急忙忙往门口走，无意中回头，就看到玻璃窗上映着一个小小的身影。他好笑地摇摇头，转身往训练场去，远远招呼对方道，“Josh，坐在这里干什么，还不回家？”

“我……没什么。”尚在走神的Joshua慌忙起身，掸掉裤子上的草屑，又抬手摸摸头发，强调说，“没什么。”

“真的？”Manu挑起眉毛，有点没辙地望向他，叹口气道，“真不知道你们这些小孩子每天都在想什么。”

哦上帝，拜托不要这样看他，对上那双蓝眼睛的Joshua心跳又不太好了，连手脚都不知该往哪里摆。他只好紧闭双眼，阻隔开那热忱的目光，然后一点点、试探性地将困惑说给他听，“只是……在想新教练会如何做人员安排，虽然这么说不太合适，但、我还是更喜欢踢中场。”

“是这样。”闻言Manu了然点头，他在场上有足够的时间观察队友，自然能感受到Josh对进攻的渴望，和他不管身处何处都一往无前的热忱。他思索片刻，在诸多安慰途径中选择了最为直接的一种，“其实没必要过分在意，你在每个位置都很优秀。”

“我没有，毕竟这里是拜仁慕尼黑。”对方的夸奖并未起到安抚效果，Joshua终于将他更深层的担忧倾诉出来。他所在的是世界顶级俱乐部，从来不乏天资卓越的球员，却不是每个人都有幸成就辉煌，他还太年轻，协调不好展示自我与配合球队之间的平衡。

“正因为这里是拜仁慕尼黑，才会更需要你，你不该对自己的水平有所怀疑，Joshua，你注定要在这里达到巅峰。”Manu的语气温和而笃定，似乎能破除一切不安定的摇摆，“况且你还年轻，有机会尝试各种可能，也比固定在同一个位置更有趣，不是么？”

“是的，有更多选择是不错。”况且球队更需要边后卫，Josh分出一小块精力在心中吐槽，其余更多的则用来思考Manu的话——主动尝试不同可能，这种说法比被教练硬塞到其他位置好听得多，也理智得多。他试图劝解自己要想开点，抬头发现Manu睫毛轻垂，正盯着他的衣摆偷笑，“你笑什么？”

“没有，没什么。”被发现后Manu索性笑开了，Joshua的心思比同龄人稍重了些，眉头蹙起的样子像个小老头，怎么看怎么好玩，“就是想起那次你罚丢点球，也是这么憋了一肚子话却不肯说的样子。”

Josh立刻意识到他所说的，上赛季末那场点球大战，他第一次走上点球点，因为打得太正恰好撞进对方门将怀里。尽管他们最终赢得了比赛，Josh却仍不免有些介意，路过媒体区域时看见Manu在接受采访，断断续续似乎听到自己的名字。

他面上不动声色，脚步却不由放慢，媒体果然在问他对于自己罚丢点球怎么看。刚下场的Manu仍保持比赛中的兴奋状态，听罢十分不以为意地挥挥手，又在尾音处流出几分狡黠的调侃，“没事，下次罚点球时注意发力就行了。”

闻言Josh似乎松了口气，又立刻皱起眉头，加快脚步走过采访区，简单冲个澡就离开了。

“你上次就说没关系，在你眼里一切都没关系。”小老头Joshua果然心怀芥蒂，在他看来，Manu的说法更像主观层面的维护队友，通过无谓的鼓励让他忽略问题的本质，近乎诱哄的态度既不理性又不妥帖。

“确实没关系，这很正常，你知道媒体总有些咄咄逼人，不用理他们。”Manu才不管他内心有多辗转，摆出一副心大的表情又说，“但该练的还是要练，总比你闲下来胡思乱想强，从明天起，我陪你加练。”

“啊？”他当机立断作出的决定，几乎把Joshua喉咙噎住，“你说什么？”

“练点球啊，你就是平时踢得太少，踢后卫的话防守也要加强。”Manu果然是世界超一流球员，连替别人做决定的魄力也是超一流的，“Philipp每天都是最早来的那个，你也可以像他那样，比如说最晚回去。”

Josh不明白话题怎么跑到这里来，不过他说的对，克服焦虑感的最佳途径只有迎难而上。况且有Manuel Neuer主动陪他训练，他高兴还来不及。

自那天以后，Manu果然如他承诺过的那般陪他练习，两人一起做体能训练，或是Manu指导他踢点球。赛场高压下，战术技巧与心理素质同等重要，Manu自称只能帮他训练前者，Josh却觉得他连后者也一并囊括了，毕竟再没有人会拥有Neuer那样的眼睛。

扑点球之余，两人同样会进行一对一攻防演练，偶尔Manu体内的进攻因子被唤醒，也主动要求和Joshua交换位置，自己过一把前锋瘾。伟大的Neuer在头球方面天赋异禀，可惜没人配合传中，只能依靠脚下功夫强行突破。

尽管Joshua的意识在同龄人中极其出色，面对经验丰富的门将依然有些不够用，接连被Manu骗过三次后，才终于从他的小动作中察觉端倪。他在Manu起脚前作出预判，回忆比赛视频里对方的姿势，尽量舒展开四肢向侧方倒去，在整个身体砸向地面之前，指尖猛地撞在皮球上，将球碰出危险区域，“扑到了！”

“不错。”大个子的赞叹明显没有那么真心实意，他还在模拟刚才那脚射门，思考如何发力才能打上力道，在这方面他可谓精益求精。

Joshua才不管他心里怎么想，跑去把皮球拣回放在他面前，兴奋地问，“怎么样，Manu，要是教练让你选一个非门将临时接替你的位置，你会选谁？”

“J——Jerome，还能有谁。”Manu故意拖长声调，搭配眼神给出足够的暗示。眼见青年瞪圆了眼睛满心期待，再说出那个最理所当然的名字。

Joshua果然被他骗到了，眼中亮闪闪的光瞬间黯淡，连眼尾都耷拉下来，像只没得到零食奖励的大狗。他盯着Manu翘起的嘴角，不死心地补充道，“我觉得我也还可以，除了身高有些局限性。”

“对，就像你的网球。”Manu调侃人的本事浑然天成，好像之前泰迪熊一般的温柔腼腆都是表象，和他越熟悉才越能接近本质。他大概是和青年混熟了，说起话来也少了几分礼貌与生疏。

Josh还想说点什么反驳，转回身时却发现，Manu已经把球踢出底线，倚靠在门柱旁懒洋洋坐下了。他漫不经心地理了理头发，从包里掏出缠绕在一起的耳机线，边解边对Joshua招手，“还愣着干嘛，快点过来挑个歌单。”

“什么？”Josh也挨着他坐下，摘下门将手套抱在怀里。初秋的傍晚空气微凉，相互挨蹭的躯体却汗津津的，无端令人燥热难耐。

“我不擅长选歌，在更衣室或者健身房大多跟着他们听，手机里没什么存货。”Manu坦言他在音乐方面不具天赋，经常是同伴听什么，他也听什么，而且大多数时候都觉得还不错。

“我也……”Josh想说我也不怎么听歌，话到嘴边又转了个弯，为什么要拒绝呢，由他来决定Manu的歌单，既私人又亲密。他从手机里翻翻找找，想找首应和气氛的，最终还是打开了播放量最高的歌单，“那就听Rhapsodyof Fire的歌吧，我的跑步必备曲。”

Manu笑着挂上耳塞，入耳第一个音节就让他几乎翻倒。他以为晚霞沉醉，对方会挑些轻慢迷幻的后摇，没想到竟然是热血沸腾hear my roar类型，果然符合Joshua的一贯风格。

“不错，很好听，我都想去打游戏了。”男人嘴边挂着笑意听完一整首，终于开口发表评价，说罢打开书包翻出一盒纸包装，三两下拆开递到对方嘴边，“奖励你的。”

Josh猝不及防，还没来得及发出疑问，就被Manu趁势把什么东西塞进。榛果与巧克力的浓香在口腔中弥散，他用余光瞥见塑料纸，是Kinder经典款巧克力棒。

“好吃吗？”Manu看他愣了两秒才开始咀嚼，像极了受到惊吓就会掉线的啮齿类动物，忍不住揉揉他发顶，又打开一条自己吃掉，“这没什么，要是Mats在这，他敢塞给你一整板Ritter Sport，还是草莓酸奶夹心的那种。”

Joshua想象Mats令人发指的进食速度，和他一口气一板巧克力的壮举，忍不住暗自吐下舌头。榛果威化的酥脆口感搭配牛奶香气，使他在咀嚼中低声嘟囔一句‘小孩口味’，被Manu耳尖听到，又揽过他的脖子装凶。

两人推搡打闹了好半天，耳机线纠缠在一起，使Holy Thunder Force的战斗序曲同样沦为背景音。Joshua在力量和经验上都稍逊一筹，最终也不得不被Manu压在草皮上求饶，后者显然不愿轻易放过他，伸出食指顺着对方鼻梁一路刮下，才耀武扬威地决定起身。

大约是耳机方才缠绕的状态绵延下来，微弱的电流从鼻尖接触处流泻，震荡过心脏，又吹起那一大片蒲公英飘摇。晚霞恰如其分得染红天际，落在Manu的睫毛上映出点点金黄，青草混合汗水的气息安然熨帖，Josh抱着刚才对战中快要被压瘪的手套，决定不还他也没什么关系。

新赛季在接连的大比分取胜中平稳行进，等到九月接近尾声时，慕尼黑城中弥漫着啤酒花的味道，浸得整座城都是微醺的。Joshua带着连续几场进球入账的火热状态，在媒体和球迷的一致褒奖中进入啤酒节月。

他们在某个训练后的下午拍摄宣传照，第二次参加慕尼黑啤酒节，Joshua明显驾轻就熟，起码不会在Tomas调侃他皮裤尺寸时尴尬到不知所言，甚至有余力趁Manu整理衬衫的间隙，俯身将他的长袜拉到脚踝。

他得意于自己灵感突来的小玩笑，而对衣着不太敏感的Manu没有发现这个疏漏，乃至最后拍出的集体照上，第一排正中那人乖巧地穿着堆堆袜。Manu经过Xabi的指点才意识到，转头想找Josh算账，对方却说等到庆典那天再议。

庆典当天的镜头果然更多，Manu向来不喜欢媒体拍照，面对长枪短炮也只象征性站了两秒，就急匆匆往室内走。待到Josh终于结束了拍摄，一进门就看到Manu站在长桌前向他招手，“嘿，小家伙，快点入座。”

“来了。”Josh揉揉眼睛走到他身边，几乎要被闪光灯晃成白内障。Manu体贴地将手搓热贴在他眼睑上，干燥温暖的触感十分舒适，Joshua放任自己享受半天，才来得及说一句，“谢谢。”

啤酒节的宴会厅早早布置好，宽敞的厅堂被传统元素装点，进门处还有乐队正在奏乐，长桌上摆满烤肉、猪肘和香肠，当然少不了一扎扎鲜酿啤酒。

午餐在欢快热烈的气氛中进行，餐后惯例是大家的游戏时间，Manu玩不来游戏，自觉退到靠窗角落和Philipp喝酒，空出的座位很快被Franck占据。热烈气氛制造者Franck花了不到两分钟，就计划出七八种游戏方案，带动场内大多数人参与玩乐。

玩游戏自然要有赌注，惩罚措施千奇百怪，比如在不喝水的情况下快速吞掉一整个碱面包，或是身穿巴伐利亚传统长裙扮成女招待。后一项活动Thomas最有发言权，毕竟他身穿格子裙给队友上菜的画面，至今还保存在大家手机中。

于是，当Joshua不慎在首轮抽牌游戏中落败，Thomas几乎连半秒的犹豫都没有，当即提出和上次相同的惩罚，“就让Josh感受一下巴伐利亚女装吧。”

这个提议在球员中引起广泛反响，他们起哄的效率甚至比进球更高。大家几乎是不约而同站起身，敲击着餐叉与酒杯整齐喊道，“Josh！女装！Josh！女装！”

“还是不了吧……”Josh明显没有Thomas那样放得开，尤其场内还有不少队友的家人，他可不想给小朋友们留下什么奇怪印象，“有没有其他选项？”

“背着Manu在屋里走一圈？”不得不说还是Mats最好说话，低头在网路上搜索整人攻略，不知处于何种心理选了这条，Josh打赌他原来肯定想用在Philipp身上。他长了张嘴，刚想说什么，就听大个子男人坚定补充道，“这个不能再推拒了，愿赌服输。”

“好吧。”Joshua故作勉强地点点头，走向角落小桌旁，正在交杯换盏的Manu浑然不知情，向长桌投去探寻的目光，又听Joshua说，“刚才我打赌输了，惩罚是背着你在屋里走一圈。”

“嗯？你背我还是我背你？”Manu沉迷酒桌难以自拔，嘴边还挂着白色的啤酒泡，乍一听有些迷茫，于是开口反问道。

“我背你。”Joshua暗自把牙齿咬得咔嚓作响，两人的身高差接近二十公分，让他背Manu真不知道对方双脚能不能离地。幸好Manu没有进一步表示异议，或是当着大家的面说些调侃话，反倒干脆地起身走到Josh身后，长手一揽就把他拥进怀中。

被搂住的人随即弯腰，Manu配合地骤然发力跳到他背上，两条腿随即被Josh抱住，向上颠了两下，头重脚轻差点往前折过去。他很快强撑着稳住身形，跑动着在桌椅间隙中飞速穿梭，慢一步似乎就要站不稳。

一时间，宴会厅里鼓掌与叫好声连成一片，伴随此起彼伏的闪光灯晃瞎人眼，后来Joshua实在体力不支，Manu又偷偷脚尖点地，拖着身子跟他走完小半圈才罢。男人微醺的呼吸近在咫尺，灼热又熨帖，啤酒花的焦香气弥散在鼻腔，好像不沾一滴，也会跟着迷醉。

球队阵容经过了赛季初的调整逐步稳定，比起首发Josh更多地打起替补，前几轮的火热状态也在板凳上逐渐冷却。Manu眼见他埋头训练的时间愈多，开玩笑也不像之前能马上得到回馈，心中略有担忧，提出带他去远足调节心情。

关于远足，队友Javi Martinez最有发言权，他不吝将假期中大部分时间花在上面，甚至在某次登山摔伤锁骨后两个月不到，就又在社交媒体上Po出他继续出游的照片。Joshua自认绝没有他那么上瘾，他的热情只够维持他骑山地自行车在湖区转上小半圈，在太阳挂在头顶前再回到空调房。

沿湖骑行是个好主意，毕竟Manu的居所恰好在泰根湖旁的别墅区内，骑行后还可以去周边森林里随便逛逛。他们挑选了天气晴好的休息日，两个人两辆车，外加Manu家的小狗Momo，在粲然朝阳中向湖区进发。

Manu的骑行装备比他想象中专业，Marmot的XCH硬尾越野配上头盔与运动服，另外在手臂上绑了专业测速仪。Joshua几乎在看到他装备的第一秒就企图转身，被Manu拎住后领抓回来，示意他骑上小单车出发。

好在Manu后知后觉把那个吓人的仪器摘下来，连同头盔一并扔进背包里，除去自行车外观不谈，两人的差距好歹没那么大了。他决定带Josh散漫地骑着玩，用他自己的话说，是紧张生活中的老年人调剂。

“真是老年人就该骑带后座的车，载着我更方便。”Josh望着山地车过高的座椅和横梁，忍不住小声嘟囔，Manu问他说什么，他又摇摇头不肯说了。

他们选择西南平阔的大路，环湖骑行了几公里，让Momo跟着车奔跑。秋末的空气冷冽清新，吹在脸上令人心情愉悦，上午的阳光还未及染上热意，照在湖面上映出粼粼波光，临湖湿地绿植丰沛，偶尔能看到水鸟骤然振翅。

Joshua从小生活在城市里，周末和假期又大多奉献给球队，除去集体露营外，很少有机会尝试这种活动。他中途停下数次围观钓鱼，又指着广袤湖面朝Manu喊，“你看，好多船。”

Manu顺着他的指点望过去，星星点点散布着单桅帆船，皮划艇甚至小型游艇。他眯起眼看了一会，突然说，“我一直打算买艘小艇，这样想游湖的时候就不用去邻居家借船，太麻烦。”

Josh张大嘴巴不知道该说什么，他连住房都还没稳定，有些人已经考虑起游艇了。年龄和思维方式的差异总在不经意间冒头，他试图思索一种更为妥帖的回答，最终也只说，“快点买，买完一定要叫上我坐。”

“那是当然。”Manu回答得干脆利落，理所应当，似乎完全没意识到这些微妙的差异。他兴奋地笑起来，双瞳中闪动着跃跃欲试的光，恨不得马上就去船厂挑一艘。

经历过一个半小时停停走走的骑行，他们选择山坳处一条小径，将车停放在路边，牵起Momo向森林深处进发。小狗对主人这位新朋友兴趣颇浓，甚至主动叼起牵引绳递到他手边，示意Joshua带他去散步。

这种亲近方式对Josh来说新奇不已，他高举起绳子向Manu炫耀，下一秒就被牵引绳带着跑出好远，跨越枯枝落叶与树根盘绕的层层障碍一路前行。等到Momo终于跑累，趴在某个野兔洞口使劲挖坑时，他才得闲四处环顾，研究了片刻朝后方不远处喊道，“Manu——”

“怎么了？”大个子摇摇晃晃跟在后面，正在弯腰观察树根旁新生的菌菇，闻声抬起头张望，不防一个橙色的球体扑面而来。他侧身避过攻势，随即毫无顾忌地大叫着抱怨，“你做什么？”

“森林网球，新开发的体育项目。”Joshua丝毫没被吓住，朝他挥动手中一截木头，做出挥拍的动作，满脸兴奋地冲他喊，“快点找个趁手的球拍，咱们好好打一场。”

他是真的喜欢网球，Manu扶住额头有些无奈地想。他记得某次采访中，记者问Josh在国家队感觉如何，后者一本正经地回答一切都好，只是Manu最让我生气，我跟他打网球就从来没赢过，没想到过了这么久小家伙还没忘，“好，陪你打，难为你还能找到比赛用球，这是什么，Momo的橡胶球？”

没等Josh作出回应，向主人高速奔来的棕色小型犬已经代他做出回答。他低下头仔细观察，球面上粘着松针、草屑，外加一些不明液体，Manu嫌弃地撇嘴，捞起狗在他皮毛上蹭蹭，又假意将球抛出，骗得它摇着尾巴向林中跑去。

可惜临时找来的木棍与网球拍相距甚远，两人你来我往几回合，大多都在无尽的捡球发球中度过。后来接球好手Momo也加入战局，使敌我双方立场突变，人类一方天生的劣势暴露，很快就演变成翻山越岭的追逐战。

他们一路欢笑打闹，穿过宁谧而悠远的黑森林，将原本晦暗阒静的气氛搅得半点不剩。等到跑累了，两人便大汗淋漓地躺在山坡上，上午的阳光透过云杉缝隙洒落地面，重重光斑晕得人难以聚焦。

就像电影中那些光影绚烂的镜头，Joshua闭起眼胡思乱想，林间谷底有微风吹过，窸窸窣窣得很好听。他被温热的阳光照得睡意昏沉，忽然感觉眼睑上投射出小片阴翳，猛地睁开眼，正好对上Manu冰海般的双眼。

Manu跨坐在他身上，对自己眼睛的魅力毫不自知，反而一板一眼跟他斤斤计较起来，“刚才你又输了，不算Momo后来捣乱，你输给我三个球呢。”

“随便吧。”Josh没功夫跟他纠缠这些，他的全部精力，都放在克制自己的心率不要太过夸张。Manu双腿分开撑在他的腰侧，一只手正抵在他胸膛，该死的，他总会发现。

幸好那个天生心大的人，八成也天生是个粗神经，手掌拍拍Josh胸脯，合情合理地给他提建议，“或许你可以尝试别的，乒乓球我就不擅长，台球也一般，和队友打台球我只赢过Juan。”

“羊头牌怎么样？”Josh将他的手推开，剑走偏锋提出另外一种可能。两位非巴伐利亚土著打羊头牌，至少在起点上应该差不了多少。

“这个我还算擅长，毕竟从10年跟他们玩到现在。”Manu认真思考一番，想想又补充道，“不过你脑子聪明，大概会有天赋，有空叫上Thomas他们一起打。”

“好。”他得到的是一声略显困难的单字回答。

Josh被他压得呼吸急促，那个接近二百斤的胖子终于良心发现，从他身上翻下来。然后随手折一枝草茎叼在嘴里，状若漫不经心地问，“对了，你准备在慕尼黑买房子么？”

“嗯？”Josh努力适应他突如其来的天马行空，想了想也只能老实回答，“刚在市区内租了房，买房还不在计划内。”

“那考虑一下湖区怎么样，你将和著名的Uli Hoeness，Philipp Lahm做邻居。”Manu故意将声音放低，以至于诱惑力十足，“当然，还有我。”

“我……不知道呢。”Joshua拉长声调，试图让紧张感带来的吞咽口水声不那么明显。幸好有过路求陪玩的Momo缓解尴尬，他单手抛起橡胶球，又马上接住，反复玩了五六次，才勉强接上话题，“有什么福利待遇？”

“比如晚上一起打牌，或是周末组织烧烤，愿意钓鱼的话可以来钓鱼，赶上长假还能组织一次滑雪。”Manu的话果然极具吸引力，只听他这样漫谈，就足够Josh情不自禁地笑出来，“你愿意搬过来就好了，组一个拜仁养老集团。”

“好。”Josh用力地点点头，察觉到被Manu轻声划过的非重点，或许只是随口一说，又或许是某种暗示。他不想把事情想得太复杂，只在自己能力范围内给出回应，“我努力吧，如果我可以。”

他们再度并排躺在草坡上吹风，Joshua张开五指，将湛蓝的天空割裂，任由两三片白云彼此交融。而后放下手，偷偷勾了Manu的小指，在心中暗自祈祷，许下同这个人、这支球队的，长久的承诺。

Joshua的训练状态在那次过后明显回升，整个人流露出的斗志高昂，连教练也满怀信心地将他重新放上首发。久违地站在球员通道中等待进场，Josh竟比平时更加紧张，连被Mats一路推到队伍前列都没察觉。

Manu无意中一回头，就看到小个子站在他身后，表情放空明显在发愣。他低笑一声，也没主动上前给她拥抱，而是眼观六路，悄悄拽了身旁小球童的发辫，然后迅速背过手，满脸肃穆地佯装思考战术。

“谁拉我辫子？”殃及池鱼的小姑娘被恶作剧吓得跳脚，左右环顾一圈没有结果，不得不向身边那人征询，“Neuer叔叔，是你吗？”

“当然不是我。”小朋友们心中的战神Manuel耸耸肩，露出宛若Berni熊的真诚笑容，散漫地向后一指，俯下身低声道，“偷偷告诉你，是后面的Josh哥哥。”

“真的？”女孩略有犹疑，她可是拜仁慕尼黑的死忠粉，自认为对队员了解深入，Joshua Kimmich虽然会在训练中跟队友恶作剧，但却不像赛前和球童开玩笑的人。他连惯常拥抱都做得敷衍草率，余下时间眉头紧锁，像在思考战术般严谨肃穆。

偏偏这时Josh察觉到她的目光，只好硬着头皮同这个小布丁对视。他不擅长应对小朋友，不知如何辩驳Manu不存在的指控，于是迅速在脸上堆起一个虚浮内敛的笑容，试图换取女孩的信任。

可惜他僵硬的笑脸远没有Manu那般有说服力，女孩的视线在他们两人之间徘徊，许久后终于下定决心，轻轻地、在他鞋尖上踩了一脚，换来Manu诡计得逞的爆笑。

对此，Josh的回击是偷偷拿过他上场用的毛巾，替前来做客的沃尔夫斯堡球员将球员通道清扫干净。

两人的关系随气温回暖愈发亲热，再往后的客场比赛，坐在前往科隆的大巴上，Josh自己占据一个双人座准备补眠，屁股还没坐热，就听到Manu在前排招呼他，“Josh，过来拍张合照！”

拒绝的话在舌尖绕了一圈，还是被他没骨气地吞咽下去，Josh拎起包乖乖坐在他面前，抢过Manu的帽子扣在自己头上，视图遮挡过重的黑眼圈。他打了个哈欠，眼角挂着泪花喃喃道，“给我选个好看点的滤镜。”

Manu不是个热衷拍照的人，更鲜少主动把合影上传到社交网络，唯独他和Joshua的合影他发了许多次。耶稣在上，Manu手机里还存着许多队友睡觉时的偷拍，Josh有幸见过一次，真该庆幸他没有全部Po在网上。

胡乱想着，Manu已经变换角度拍了许多张，再依照Josh的要求加上滤镜。后者不经意侧身一看，该死的，他还真是要命地乖巧。

类似的日子总是越过越快，像机械齿轮的转动，以快乐和亲密作为副产物，前进到某一个节点戛然而止。球队在赛季接近尾声时不太顺利，比起欧冠赛场失利与功勋球员退役，更让Joshua挂心的，是Manu左脚拓骨的伤势。

他在与皇马的次回合比赛中骨折，依然坚持打满全场，以致伤势加重，不得不进入漫长的休整期。起初打着石膏养伤，后来逐步加入复健，随着伤情逐步好转，一晃夏天已经过了大半。

Joshua习惯隔三差五在训练后给他打一通电话，大多是在浴桶中泡澡，或换好衣服溜达到停车场，挑些球队趣事分享给他，再问问他养伤进度如何。Manu的听上去精神不错，某天甚至兴味盎然地提出邀请，“我每天在家闲得无聊，你要不要来我家做客？”

他问这话时就该猜到，从最初相识以来，Joshua从没拒绝过他任何一个提议。即便如此，青年到他家做客时依然心怀忐忑，看到Manu拄着拐杖给他开门，还要帮他拿东西，立刻把头摇得快要飞起来，“别别别，我来，你赶紧回去休息。”

“这没什么，我需要适当锻炼，你不知道我这几个月瘦了多少。”Manu的身形果然轻减了许多，随便套一件棉布背心都能看到锁骨突兀。他接过Josh带给他的橙黄花束，抱在怀里衬得他清瘦好看，“向日葵，我很喜欢。”

“喜欢就好，早日康复。”Josh强忍住给他拍照的欲望，跟在Manu身后走进客厅，看到茶几上摆着素描本，上面未完成的临摹线条稚拙，忍不住笑道，“最近心情还不错？”

“嗯。”Manu察觉到他的视线，略有些羞涩地将本子收走，摸着眉毛柔声说，“养伤期其实也还好，不要想什么时候复出这么长远的事，踏踏实实把每天的复建做好，时间到了自然会康复。”

“对，不着急。”Joshua整个人笼在他温和的注视下，事先准备的一肚子安慰话全都不见踪影，只能毫无意义地重复，“你别着急，很快就会好。”

“好了，你怎么比我还担心。”Manu伸手揉乱他刚剪过的头发，尝试换个话题转移他的注意力，“是不是一起床就过来了，中午想吃什么？”

“都好。”Josh在饮食上确实不算挑剔，除去太过清汤寡水的健康餐他都爱。然而架不住Manu目光探寻地望过来，只能低头思考了一阵，然后说，“奶汁意面，可以么？”

“当然，冰箱里的食材刚好。”Manu向来受不了他征询的表情，怀抱不确定时可怜又可爱，怎么看怎么好玩，“只是我的厨艺不怎么行。”

“没关系，有得吃就很好。”Josh本想说不行还可以叫外卖，考虑到对方的自尊心，又把话默默咽回肚子里。

不怎么相信自己厨艺的大厨Manu陪客人看了两局网球赛，便起身去厨房准备午餐，顺便拒绝了青年想要帮厨的请求。Josh独自一人四处看看，发现角落里摆了一个方便移动的轮椅，不过以上面积灰的程度来看，拥有者大概至少一个月没有用过它。

他移开视线，透过厨房的小窗望向大个子忙碌的背影，一时不知该如何说——Manu总是这样，云淡风轻地足够让人忘记他经历过、以及正在经历什么。

忍受伤病折磨是每一位球员的必修课，Joshua深知除了自己调整克服外别无他法，却依然忍不住想要帮他分担、替他承受。非理性的想法在他精于逻辑的头脑中酝酿，心中有某种情绪微痒，像漫游的蒲公英刚要扎根，又被散漫的风吹起，飘飘摇摇得不到确定。

微妙的感觉难以捉摸，让人又难受又沉迷，Joshua课业一贯优秀，不代表他面对这类问题依旧思路清晰。他左右理不清思绪，只好走进厨房更近地看他，正在专心清洗芦笋的Manu吓了一跳，忍不住跳脚道，“Josh，你在干嘛？”

“录像。”对方的回答一本正经，举起手机的手稳健坚实，丝毫没有察觉偷拍有哪里不对，甚至还绕到正面对着Manu那张脸拍起大特写。他的睫毛稀落而纤长，空气中温软的尘埃飘然其间，Joshua的镜头微微动荡，马上又专心拍摄起食物。

“别闹了，出去等。”Manu嘴上让他别捣乱，却没有什么实质举动，甚至从冰箱里拿出早上做好的沙拉给他尝味道。Josh竖起拇指说好吃，他就高兴到笑弯了眉眼。

热意在狭小的空间中逐渐蔓延，混合食物的浓香，酝酿出某种难以言明的化学反应。沸水的‘咕噜’声打破了空气中微妙的气氛，Josh下意识去提，不防被滚热的蒸汽灼个正着，忍不住小声吸气，“嘶……”

“小心点！”Manu见状立即放下刀，拉过Josh的手打开水龙头反复冲洗。他难得在两人独处时表情整肃，皱紧眉头看Josh的指尖在冷水下依然逐渐泛红，嘴唇微动，像是酝酿了很多训斥，最终也都化为一声轻叹，“你去客厅药箱找点烫伤药涂上，然后就乖乖看电视吧。”

他的声调比平时低了两度，听在对方耳朵里宛若发火的前兆。Joshua动动嘴唇，他不是容易服软的人，这时候却莫名想说点什么补救，“我、我不是故意的。”

Manu承认他刚才是有点生气，这人都这么大了还毛毛躁躁像个孩子，刚才也不知道愣神在想什么，可听Josh一本正经地道歉，又觉得是自己小题大做。他使劲揉揉眉心，再抬头时唇边似有似无的微笑，柔声安抚道，“没事，锅要开了。”

事实证明，Manu果然不会在自己的事上无谓谦虚，他说不擅长下厨，端出的饭当真只是勉强入口的程度。配菜中芦笋和培根火候略大，能在边缘尝到焦糊味，意面整体咸淡适宜，水却不慎放多了，黏黏糊糊漾得满盘都是。

Joshua在他的监督下涂好药膏，甚至夸张地缠了好几层绷带，导致吃饭时行动不便，芦笋这种高难度食物还要Manu协助帮他插起来。或许正是这些举动增添情趣，他小口小口咬着面条，发现在某种层面上可以称为十分美味。

日子在训练与比赛的更替中悄然飞逝，Manu的伤情始终难以彻底好转，预计半年康复，又延长到八个月，如今已经接近十个月，仍不能很好地调整到出场状态。

他早就回到训练基地进行复建，却因单独训练的缘故很少和Joshua碰面，偶尔在餐厅或者淋浴间，会让Josh产生他已经归队了点错觉。尽管事实上，他们上一次公开场合还是队里组织的圣诞聚餐，这次又是因为球队宣传中国年活动。

Manu比上次见面时更瘦了，虽然走路时完全看不出腿部伤势，但长期缺乏高强度训练使他的肌肉难以维持往日水平。尽管他自己总说不着急，偶尔聊天时也会提及，诸如说他身体状态不好，瘦到只有原先体重的百分之八十。

Joshua瞧在眼里，更加感觉无能为力，好在对方发现他一直站在门口发呆，伸手揽过她肩膀，将他从情绪中抽离，“走了，去录新年祝福。”

新年祝福不过是在指导下说一句中文，Manu的语言能力在队内出类拔萃，这点早在多年前就有验证，他迅速录完自己那份，还有余力帮Joshua纠正发音。后者长于数字与逻辑，偏偏在语言模仿上不得要领，逐字逐字学还算勉强，一旦让他连起来，就不知道拐到那里去了。

Manu本来乐呵呵在一旁看热闹，眼见Joshua无论如何也学不会，恨不得扒开他的嘴帮他把舌头捋直。后来当真没办法，索性尝试剑走偏锋，“实在不行你就唱首歌，队歌或者新年好都可以。”

“你是故意的。”Joshua咬牙瞪他一眼，Manu怎么可能不知道，他虚无缥缈的音准放在队内车祸现场合唱中不觉突兀，单拎出来简直像在念歌词。他自暴自弃地最后尝试一次，不料真说得半点不差，被眼疾手快的摄像捕捉，竟然一条过了。

队内祝福过后说简短的采访，Josh在Manu的强拉硬拽下和他分到一组，听主持人问他们是否知道自己的生肖，才发现对方在这方面明显具备常识。

“他是猪，”大个子几乎是迫不及待地抢答，对上Joshua呲牙咧嘴的表情，又侧过身跟他解释，“猪没什么不好，又健康又有福气，还有人是老鼠和蛇呢，你愿意吗？”

“算了。”Josh使劲摇头，想了想又问，“那你是什么？”

“我是老虎。”这回说得更得意了。

“真的？”Joshua的表情明显不信，凭什么他就是老虎，怎么听怎么像Manu胡乱编出来搪塞他。他的视线又落在女主持身上，不料对方竟也点头称是，Manu坐在旁边扬起下巴，一脸‘怎么样我没骗你吧’的自得表情。

结束录制采访，Josh随便收拾一下准备去参加下午的体能训练，刚走出演播厅就被Manu叫住了。后者颇有几分神秘，特意微笑着目送途经的Arjen彻底走远，才把Joshua跩到角落里。

“给你礼物，新年快乐。”他从背包里翻出一个小盒子，不由分说塞进他手中，然后神秘地低声咬耳朵，“快收起来，别人都没有。”

唇齿间的热意透过呼吸传来，Josh指尖摸索包装纸厚牛皮的质感，突然灵感迸发，急急忙忙对他说，“你等下，我也有东西要给你。”

他掏出的是书包底层的泰迪熊钥匙扣，没有外包装，似乎在包里放了太久，左脚已经压得有些变形，直愣愣翘起来很可爱，“这是我很久以前看到的，觉得适合你就买下来，一直没找到机会送给你。”

“这……”看到礼物的Manu明显愣住，他用食指碰碰小熊鼻子，随后自己也忍不住鼻头一皱，颇有些犹豫道，“哪里适合我，这也太女孩了。”

“不知道哪位门将小时候，要跟他的泰迪熊朋友一起守门，球门失守还要抱抱安慰。”他说起对方黑历史可是毫不留情，无视Manu愈发涨红的脸，拉过他的手直接注视那双蓝眼睛。

他不否认Manu如今是球队的支柱，有他在场所有人都会感到安心。可总有某些时刻，Joshua恍惚还当他是那个被人进球会哭，会去拥抱泰迪熊获得安慰的，温柔又敏感的小孩子。

赛季下半程开始后，Manu在公开场合的露面逐渐多了起来，新闻报纸纷纷追踪报道，猜测他究竟哪场能够付出。可他自己似乎完全不急，不管媒体与球迷多么迫切，他都稳健地按照自己节奏来。

拜仁在春天里坐镇主场迎战汉堡，像近两年每一次那般大比分取胜，Joshua首发出场送出多次助攻。他在与球迷短暂互动后会到更衣室，刚拿起手机，就看到一条新消息，“表现不错。”

“你在现场？”Josh久久盯住屏幕上显示的姓名，怀疑自己是不是看错了，Manu很少给他发信息，更多情况下都是通过电话解决。

“当然。”事实证明他没有看错，Manu的回复瞬间到达，还附上一张他穿黑色衬衫的自拍——十分眼熟的直男角度，Josh一边嫌弃一边小心翼翼按下保存。

他暗自揣摩如何让对话进行下去，在输入栏编辑了几次又删掉，Manu第二条信息随后赶到，“晚上有事吗，我朋友约我吃饭，要不要一起？”

接到信息的Josh手一抖，差点把那句‘你还挺适合黑色’发出去。他愈发怀疑自己的眼睛，Manu是想把他的朋友介绍给自己么？这太超过了，“稍等我先去冲澡。”

Manu极少在公开场合暴露他的交际圈，其他队员好歹还会给朋友点赞，他则干脆把社交账号开成工作号，除例行汇报日常外再无其他。

短信的交流至此为止，对方把这种含混的说法默认为同意，等到Joshua全身上下只穿一条内裤，擦着头发走出淋浴间时，发现Manu正坐在他等柜子前玩手机，还颇为体贴地帮他把运动包收拾好。

“Manu，我……”Josh下意识想抢过背包，转念一想又放弃了。毕竟包里没什么见不得人的东西，平时队友间也是相互乱用，只是被Manu拿着，就有种无从遁形的错觉。

Manu带他离开球场，他邀请到的友人两男两女，都是原先沙尔克时期的朋友，十多年的友谊稳定坚固。他们驱车到市中心，选择了意大利菜，披萨和意面在队内的呼声总是高于烤猪肘，就像德国球员休假总会挑选意大利一样。

晚饭场合没有想象中热烈，之前没见过面的双方简单寒暄两句，Joshua身处他的私交圈子，才愈发感觉年龄和环境的鸿沟如此巨大。几人聊天的话题永远跟他不在同一频段，他甚至不明白Manu为什么带他来，难道仅仅为了填补座位的空缺？

他没法发问，只能低头饮下佐餐的葡萄酒，试图掩盖某种格格不入的尴尬。正当深思漫游之际，肩膀突然被猛拍了一下，随后是Manu的嗓音在耳畔响起，“Josh，告诉他们你的高中毕业成绩。”

“不，不了吧。”Joshua不知道话题怎么扯到这里来的，还问什么高中毕业成绩，耶稣在上，他都已经23岁了，别再拿他当小孩子看待。

但Manu显然不肯放过他，微笑着挑挑眉，再次用那双Jushua抵御不了的、冰海般通透的蓝眼睛望向他，努努嘴诱劝道，“别害羞，来，说吧。”

谁他妈在害羞啊？Joshua真的快要忍不住咆哮出声，Manu热衷谈论他的学习能力，在队友面前，媒体面前，现在还要在他朋友面前，每次他都都挑起眉满脸得意，一副休戚相关的自豪样子，跟炫耀自家儿子没什么区别。

而这份炫耀之情毫无疑问被他的朋友接收到，那位名叫Tessa的女孩主动凑到Josh面前感叹，“Manu对你真的特别，我敢打赌他连自己当年考了多少分都不记得。”

“这不一样，我们Josh可是优等生。”话题的另一方对她这种论调不以为意，却又忍不住想看他开口。最终Joshua也只能乖乖曝出自己的成绩，然后在一片惊呼中咬紧下唇，不发一语。

晚餐结束后，Manu的几位朋友各自去旅馆下榻，他们两人则沿广场漫无目的地散步。周日道路两旁的店铺都已关门，Josh就沿着路一直走，走到St Michael教堂前的台阶上，突然一屁股坐下不肯起来，“让我歇一会再走，队长。”

他心情好时会喊Manu，心情不好则直接喊队长，微妙的差异从未直接点破，向来粗线条的Manu却似乎有所察觉。他以为对方喝醉了，转念一想又不是，似乎从喝酒前他的态度就不对劲。

“怎么了？”男人伸手揽过对方肩膀，下意识贴近两人距离，一杯Riesling不会使他醉酒，只保持了足够程度的微醺。他甚至把右手伸到Josh身前捏住他的鼻子，然后略一向下，轻轻掠过双唇。

不料这份亲昵的厮磨愈发惹恼Joshua，他几乎是下意识打掉那只手，迅速从他怀抱中挣脱出来，平移到两步开外。Manu被他打了个措手不及，那双蓝眼睛里满是迷惑，又划过一丝受挫。

“我成年了，不是小孩子。”Josh的心被他捏得发紧，却执拗地把话说完——他享受这份亲昵与优待，但不希望对方总把他当个孩子，九岁的年龄差横亘在两人中间，可能Manu不觉得有什么，Josh却介意得不得了。

他试图将折服许久的烦躁感转化为语言，无奈词不达意，智能用力抓了抓头发，长长地叹口气。心中的呼啸终于汇聚成风暴，将蒲公英吹得四处翻飞，迟迟找不到降落之所，他逼迫自己再强硬些，好挟持对方说出他想听的话，“我不希望你把我当小孩子看待。”

“我当然……没有，”Manu的回答远没有平日那般笃定，他揉揉眉心，露出十分迷茫的神色。一时间，他竟犹豫起要不要再靠近，平时习惯性把人搂进怀里，从未想过对方是否喜欢，“你当然不是小孩子，你是拜仁未来的支柱。”

“我想说的不是这个。”换做其他时候Josh不会和他计较这些，Manu这样夸他，他高兴还来不及。但他清楚今天谈话的重点，无关球队，无关职业生涯，单纯是他们两人间，更深层面的相处模式，或是说某种确切的定位，“是你，我不想被你当做孩子。”

Manu应该是懂了，他的神情有瞬间怔愣，蕴藏着无尽大海的眼中波涛翻覆，随即被垂下的眼睫遮蔽。许久过后，他终于睁开眼睛，几乎是小心翼翼地开口，“对不起，我不清楚。”

教堂整点的钟声蓦然敲响，惊起广场前成群灰鸽振翅。‘扑棱棱’的声音在耳膜中层叠，Joshua听到自己异于平时的嗓音，不知在哭还是在笑，“怎么办，你也不清楚。”

冷静与决断力在那个瞬间离他而去，他早已不知不觉将Manu当作依赖，希望他能为这种困境找出解决之道。多可笑，他像往常那样和对方倾诉自己的困惑，换来的却是模糊的答案，“怎么办。”

那句疑问随初夏的风四处飘散，再寻不到踪迹，之后两人在塞贝纳碰面，像普通队友那样互动交流，绝口不提那天晚上隐晦的谈话。直到住在城中公寓里的Joshua某天清晨去跑步，在离家两条街外碰上刚刚出门的Manu。

“Manu，你搬家了？”他不可思议地望向一身运动装晨练的Manu，又疑惑地看看门牌。他在更衣室并未听到类似消息，印象中这里是球队旧将Mario的居所，他怎么搬过来了？

“是，出于某种私人原因。”男人特意把话说得含义颇深，一双蓝眼睛凝视过来，像是等待Josh的追问，可惜对方没有。Josh的勇气早在那天夜晚用尽，别再指望他会再有半点主动表示。

于是Manu只能悻悻然同他分别，偶尔上下班主动邀请Josh搭车，也都散漫地谈些无关紧要的话题。转眼已是赛季末最后一场，拜仁早在几轮前确定了冠军位置，即便这场比赛的胜负与预想中有所偏差，也不影响他们在赛后庆祝夺冠，高举起沙拉盘合影留念，然后选择时机混战互相泼啤酒。

Manu拍照时将带领全队捧杯的机会让给Thomas，随后的啤酒浴可不见他这么客气。他在偷袭泼酒上向来天赋异禀，长手长脚挡住酒杯，藏在身后半点瞧不见端倪。他看似沉稳内敛，骨子里却是十足爱玩的性格，一杯啤酒偷袭成功还不满足，又接连拿了好几杯，像是要把场内所有人都祸害个遍。

Joshua对他素有提防，早在Manu第一次接过啤酒时，他已经抱着沙拉盘去找看台最远端的球迷庆祝。等到半区的球迷互动绕了个遍，刚一回到南看台附近，就听到Manu大声喊他，“Joshua！过来！”

“怎么？”怀抱奖杯的Josh不为所动，甚至想以此当作护盾防御，路过的Kingsley想要拿过奖杯去拍照，都被他义正词严地拒绝了。他去年就被Manu浇了一身啤酒，今年可不想重蹈覆辙。

“最后一杯，分给你。”Manu将原本藏在身后的啤酒杯主动暴露，又向前递出两步，像是在彰显他全然无害。

“嗯？”Josh没料到事情会是这种走向，略显疑惑地望向对方，Manu又端起酒杯喝了一口，示意他过来分享。Josh被场内红白色的彩纸晃得脑袋发晕，加上Manu战无不胜的眼神攻击，半信半疑地走向对方，谁想刚一接近就被兜头淋了个透，他忍不住大喊道，“Manuel Neuer！！！”

“Bravo！”Manu一脸计谋得逞的得意表情，弯下腰笑得不行，Josh满脸恼怒一头撞进他怀里，把湿淋淋的啤酒蹭得两人浑身都是。Manu用力制住突然炸毛的小动物，一个吻落在他耳边，像是嫌暗示还不够明显，又厮磨着咬上一口。

Josh果然在他怀中老实不再动作，整张脸埋在自己胸前，唯一露出的耳尖正慢慢泛红。在场上擅长把握机会的Manu趁热打铁，附在他耳边又问道，“待会庆祝结束后，一起去吃个晚饭？”

见鬼的吃什么晚饭！吃什么晚饭！Josh在心中疯狂大吼，却仍是低低回应一声，“嗯。”

在经历了一次十足尴尬的剖白和两个月冷淡期后，Manu邀请他吃饭，两人的关系又回到从前。或许单纯说和从前一样也不恰当，毕竟Manu真的不再以小孩子态度对待他，反倒更多了些什么。

眼下Joshua随队来到俄罗斯，国家队的赛前训练中，他们正两人一组做拉伸，之前一场比赛不尽如人意，眼下更要抓紧备战，不能有半点松懈。

偏偏和他组队训练的人天生乐观，在帮助Josh拉住器材的同时，还不忘八卦地问，“Josh，你最近和Manu怎么回事，好像特别黏。”

这次问话的换成另一位Julian，Joshua开始怀疑是不是相同的名字会带来同种特质，比如笑起来明晃晃的白牙单纯傻气，以及要命的敏锐和毒舌。

“只是俱乐部队友间的相互关爱，这很正常，不要大惊小怪。”和上次的回答相差无几，天下第一酷的Joshua却没了以往的底气，刻意压低嗓音不说，说完还不露声色地左右环顾，像是怕被谁听到一般。

第二场战役在几天后打响，国歌唱完后，Manu微微倾身，越过几名球员望向Joshua，露出温和而坚定的微笑。后者同样若有所感，接收到他的视线，心中的紧张与不安一点点被驱散。

如同这场比赛中Tony最后那脚射门，他对待Manu的态度历经提心吊胆，长久的漫游终究暂得安歇。或许有什么悄然发生变化，他已无心用理性将其归类，毕竟Manu始终站在他触手可及的地方，用那双蓝得过分的深邃双瞳，长久地注视他，而这已经足够。

赛后队友们纷纷冲上场庆祝，Joshua在被Manu揽进怀中之前，微微挣开对方的动作，稍微垫脚伸出手臂，强硬地把他的头压向自己。对方有瞬间错愕，然后体贴地顺从下来，侧过头紧贴住他颈窝，再轻轻蹭了两下。

这姿势一定不舒服，Josh不用想都知道，但是管它呢，他敢打赌Manu此刻一定笑得很开心。潜藏许久的情感刹那间喷薄欲出，宛若蒲公英的种子，经过漫长无依的飘荡，终于在他心里稳稳扎根。

End  
2018.7.18

PS：  
题目本来想起《蓝色风暴》来着，但一想这个梗太古早了orz  
成稿大概是《流浪者之歌》。


End file.
